The present invention relates to a stud-like link for a tire chain, including a link body having at least one mounting opening for chain links, with the stud-like link being adapted to be provided between a tire contact surface and a ground contact surface. The present invention also relates to a tire chain having an outer and inner portion that are interconnected by a surface contact portion that at least in part comprises such stud-like links.
With one known tire chain, the surface contact portion of the chain is provided with stud-like links that have a linear and plate-like configuration. These stud-like links can become jammed in the grooves or recesses of the tire profile. In addition, especially when driving down hills and during braking, such linear stud-like links act in a ski or skid-like manner, resulting in a so-called skate effect where the tire chain slips on the ground.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stud-like link and a tire chain of the aforementioned general type where a jamming of the stud-like links and a slipping of the chain are reliably prevented.